the_melody_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Ann Sue
Mary Ann Sue better known as Mary Sue is the antagonist of the Melody Street franchise, She is the evil empress of and leader of the Sue-Empire and Melody and Tempo's arch nemesis. Personality Mary Ann Sue is mean, sour, nasty, and cruel empress of the Sue-Empire. She is also be called Mary Sue because that's her better known name. She loves to take over the Carton world and wanted to take over by creating her henchmen known as "The Freaks", She can get upset because her plans can be foiled when Melody and her friends came to save the day. Appearance November 2018 Concept * Hairstyle: Long with pigtails on it * Hair color: Rainbow with pink and purple * Clothing: Pink and purple dress with a belt that has a Tumblr icon on it and with a red bow on it with a heart symbol, pink gloves, pink socks with red sandals, A sailor moon like tiara with a Tumblr icon * Face: Has hearts on her face * Other: Has heart symbol hair clips, Pink butterfly wings, Purple and Pink fox ears and tail July 2019 Re-Design * Hairstyle: Long with pigtails on it * Hair color: Dark pink colors with Black on it * Clothing: Pink and purple dress with a V belt on it and with a red bow on it, pink gloves, pink socks with red Mary Janes, A sailor moon like tiara with a heart on it * Face: Has a scar on her left eye * Other: Has heart symbol hair clips, Short horns, Pink Butterfly wings, and a tail with a heart on the end which prooves she's a succufly (Succubus and Butterfly hybrid). Japanese Name メアリー スー (mearii suu) Character Song Conquistador by Jean-Michel Jarre and Gesaffelstein Fun Facts * She is a parody of Feminazis, Fujoshis, Social Justice Warriors on Tumblr, Mary Sues, and even toxic fans in the fanbases * Her appearance is similar to Safira Cyan from Super Drags, Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda, Sailor Moon, Star Butterfly from Star Vs Evil, Morrigan from Darkstalkers, and Vannamelon's character Mini Lemon also known as Vannamlemon (Due to that she has sharp teeth like her) * She is a mixed Yandere and Tsundere * She was originally going to be half fox, half elf, and half fairy to look like Foxxy Love from Drawn Together. But is instead to look like an elf with two horns and a heart tail to look like Morrigan from Darkstalkers (even get the Tumblr icons removed from the belt and brooch to avoid controversy) * She is the first character to get a re-design Origin Mary Sue was one of the hybrid villains from the Cartoon world. Her career began when she found the first hero she fought but failed against was a fighting robot named 9-Volt who spotted her when searching for her first target. as the years go by, she become infamous for her "Mary Sue acts" until, A japanese girl named Miko Hayashi known as a magical girl called Lavender Violette encountered her. She was frozen in a a giant, tasty, blue raspberry popsicle for her crimes (and harming most Toons). 10 Years later after being carbonized into a popsicle....She started to take over the Cartoon world by creating villains known as "The Freaks", hire two of her assistants, Yo Yo Angelika and Ugly Cutie, and some other evil plans that she'll do. Gallery Mary Ann Sue Traditional.jpg|November 2018 Concept Fanart Category:Female Category:Toon Category:Villain Category:Butterfly Category:Succubus Category:Re-Designed